Mineko
by wishes never come true
Summary: Mineko is hired t steal the shards. kagome thinks somethings wrong with her. but will inuyasha believe kagome or mineko.


Minkeo

**Mineko is hired to steal the jewel shards. Kagome thinks there is some thing funny going on with this girl because she can lie to them but has problems lieing to Inu. Inu feels betrayed by the group. So will he listen to Kagome or Mineko**

"Mineko, I have a job for you," the man hiding in a dark corner said. The thief looked around "what kind of job?" she asked. There was nothing to steal well not that she could see. "Its a long assignment I want you to get close to Inuyasha and his friends, they have been collecting jewel shards. I want you to get them to trust you and when they have a lot I want you to steal them and bring them to me then your job is done. I don't care how you get in I don't care what happens. Just get the job done and well, don't betray me or I'll kill your little family you have left." "I will not fail you sir" she left in a hurry. "I will have all the jewel shards Inuyasha." The man laughed an evil laugh.

"Inuyasha, slow down," Kagome said starting to get sick of his childish fits he gets into.

"No I had him I could have killed him for good. That stupid Koga, you never let me kill him." Kagome looked up "Inuyasha I like him a friend, a friend, I can't watch you kill him." kagome replied. " Just a FRIEND Yeah right, I seen you the way you look at him I'm surprised your not with him right now. "Inuyasha now thats going to far if Kagome didn't want to be with you we'd all be with Koga right now," Miroku said. Songo and Shippo were nodding their heads. "So you would all just go with Kagome some friends you are," Inuyasha said stalking away from the rest of them. "Just let him go." Songo said putting a hand on Kagome's arm for comfort. "Well I guess I should go home and resupply" Kagome said feeling the bags she had with her almost empty. "Ok well wait for you to come back," Shippo chimed.

"How do I get into Inuyasha's little gang?" Mineko said to herself. She had seen him before Inuyasha, with his silver hair and golden eyes and that sword so powerful, he was a danger to behold. "Oh stop you have a job to do," she almost hit herself. "Stupid Koga, she always takes his side. And the others we would have grr." "Its him what do I do" she saw a lizzard she hit it with some dust from a secret pocket it grew biiger taller then 7 feet. Then she took a stick and hit it so it would attack her. "Help, help me." Inuyasha came flying up the hill. "alwright just what I need" he pulled out his Tetsusaiga but with such little threat the lizzard was the Tetsusaiga went to its smaller stage. "What this is no fun." He slashed the lizzard with his claws. The lizzard shrunk down and ran away. "You needed help for that?" Inuyasha said almost laughing then started walking the way he was going before. "Wait" she ran after him. He stopped looking back at her run up to him. "Wait." she thought for a moment those golden eyes watching her. "You...can't leave me...I" she gazed into his eyes tring to figure out what to say next. "I owe you my life its... part of my...my family's way. Plus you won't need to travel alone any more," she said. _I can't belive this lies come out of me even if I don't want them to why am I so choked up stop it _she thought tring to keep her hands down. "well, I usually am not alone." "wheres you friends did they leave you?" "No, and I thought they were my friends I'm friends with one and the other are just there for her. I didn't do that much for you so we could just say it was nothing ok," Inuyasha said turning to walk away. "Wait I do owe you and ...I'd wouldn't be there just because of her I'd be there" "Because you owe me something." "No I'd be there for... you" she said "Oh all right my name is Inuyasha, we better talking with you calmed me down" "Mineko, good see I'm already helping" she smiled happly.

**I hope you liked my story so far. I just wanted to say (just because my mom didn't know)**

**her name is (mee-ne-ko) sounded out for you **


End file.
